Chapter 17 - Darkness Cave, The Hot Tube Party
When they finally got across the bridge it was nearly night and though they could continued to ride their bikes they decided to get off them and put them away. "Now where do we go?" asked Misty as they continued walking. "We head to Darkness Cave to deliver a letter to Steve that was in my mail box." explained Timothy "Steve, do you mean Steve from Hoenn?" asked Brock "No...Steve's my husband." stated Tanza They all continued walking with Timothy leading them until he came to a sudden stop. "What's wrong...why did we stop?" asked Misty "We're just about there...follow me." smiled Timothy Timothy walked off into the woods with Kachu, Nina and Nikita following close behind him. Ash, Tanza, Misty and Brock followed him through the forest brush walking down a small path and when they finally caught up with them they saw them waiting in front of a cave. "So this is Darkness Cave." said Ash "Chu." said Pikachu "Yea." nodded Timothy He then took off his backpack and set it on the ground before he began digging through his backpack. "What are you looking for?" asked Tanza "I put some flashlights in my backpack. They should be in here somewhere...ok here they are." said Timothy as he pulled four flashlight's and passed them around. "What about you don't you need one?" asked Brock "Nope I’ve trained in darkness for so long that I don't even need to have my eyes open to see. So I’ll see you'll in the cave." laughed Timothy Just then he dashed into the cave with Kachu, Nina, and Nikita behind him and they disappeared into the darkness. "Hay wait up!" shouted Ash They turned on their flashlights and went into the cave, but Timothy, Kachu, Nina and Nikita were nowhere to be found. "Where did they go?" wondered Misty looking around. "I don't know...it’s like they just disappeared." shrugged Brock looking around. They walked on looking around, but they didn't find any trace of them of Timothy or his pokémon. As they continued walking the cave they soon came upon hole in the ground that had a ladder coming out of it as well as light shining out of it. "I wonder where it goes." said Misty "Let's find out." urged Brock They started to climb down the latter and when they were all at the bottom they saw three different tunnel’s in front of them. "Ok now which way?" wondered Brock "This way." motioned Tanza standing in front of one of center tunnel that had light's hanging from the top of it. "Did Steve build these tunnels?" asked Brock "Just this one...this cave is also like his home away from home." nodded Tanza Just then they came to a door that was already partially opened and Tanza pushed it on open. When they walked through the door noticed that they had came into an opening with another tunnel and three other doors in it. They saw a black, blue, and red door which was halfway open which Tanza lead them to. They went through the door and saw that they had stepped into a living room and they saw Timothy's backpack sitting on the floor. "Look at this place. It's an underground living room." marveled Ash "Pika." agreed Pikachu "This place is so nicely built that you'd probably forget that your underground." nodded Brock "Timothy helped him build this underground house and knowing him he's probably in the pool." snickered Tanza They all sat down their backpack's and left out the room following Tanza who lead them down the other tunnel to another door at the end of the tunnel. They went in and saw that it had a large indoor pool and they saw Timothy and Kachu in it floating on a rubber raft. They then looked over to the far right of the room and they saw Nina, Nikita, Lilly and Lucaria all laid out on towels relaxing. "Hay what took y'all." smiled Timothy "Where's Steve at?" asked Tanza "Out in the tunnel’s he'll be back soon. So until then I’m going to relax." said Timothy "I'll join you." exclaimed Brock "Me too" nodded Ash "Pika!" shouted Pikachu as he jumped in the water. Ash and Brock took off their shirts, shoes, and socks, before they ran toward the water and jumped in with a splash. “It’s cooled!” shouted Ash as he surfaced from the water. “Ha...ha.” laughed Timothy “Pi…ka.” laughed Kachu "Come on Misty let's get in to." urged Tanza as she grabbed Misty by the hand and dragged her into a changing room. A few minutes later when they came out Tanza was wearing a black t-shirt and black shorts while Misty was wearing a two piece baby blue bikini. "Nice. What do you think Ash?" Timothy asked Ash as he looked at Misty getting into the pool. Timothy looked at Ash and saw that he was just staring at Misty as she got into the pool. "I see you like." laughed Timothy as he splashed water on Ash. "Well maybe a little." blushed Ash “Sure mister maybe a little bit.” smirked Timothy "This is great." exclaimed Brock as he surfaced from the water "Yea." agreed Misty "Hay look at this!” shouted Ash They looked at him and saw that he was glowing white with aura and in between his hand's he held a floating ball of water. "Not bad. With more training you can use you aura like a true master." noted Timothy "Like a true aura guardian.” said Brock "No you can become something more than just a normal aura guardian." corrected Timothy He then he rolled off the float and disappeared into the water before reappearing a few seconds later. He then raised his right hand and water from the pool started to rise above their heads. "Wow." smiled Misty looking at the water floating above her heads. "Now that's cool." nodded Brock "Chu." agreed Pikachu sitting on a raft with Kachu. "An this is only using a small amount of aura. You see with patience and determination you can become allot more powerful than an aura guardian. You could become as powerful as a pokémon just to say the least." explained Timothy "What do you mean by that?" asked Ash "Naturally pokémon are more powerful than human's when it come's to physical and mental abilities. Aura Guardian's on the other have are born with natural ability's far greater than that of any normal human. Those ability's are usually equal to or greater than a pokémon’s so they don't have to do much training to increase their ability's. While those on the other hand, those born without the Aura Guardian Gen or AGG as I like to call it have to work a little harder than most, but as I say a little hard work along the way sometimes go a long way." explained Timothy "How powerful can one person actually become?" asked Ash "Well there's technically no limit to how powerful a person can become if they have something to fight for, but to say the least you can create your own little Rain Dance." smiled Timothy Just then the water above them began to fall like rain, but they all noticed that it had become colder. "Cold, cold!” shouted Brock and he dived under the water. "Hay!" shouted Misty "Pika!" shouted Pikachu "Ka!" shouted Kachu "Hay watch it with that cold water!” shouted Tanza Timothy started laughing as he put his hands out in front of him and started moving them back and fourth together. The water then started in the pool began moving back and forth in a wave like motion causing a wave to splash Tanza. "Ok then you want to play like that." laughed Tanza She started to copy Timothy movements and the waves created by her motions began to crash into the waves created by Timothy. The waves throw the water back and forth catching Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Kachu in the middle. "It's like we're in the middle of a storm." laughed Misty "Yea, but it's allot safer." laughed Ash …………………….. Meanwhile outside the cave floating high above the Rubicon Bridge, Team Rocket floated over the bridge in their Meowth balloon. "So now what do we do?" asked Meowth as he looked over the edge of the basket through a pair of binoculars. "I don't know." sighed James sitting down. "Well we don't know where the twerps and his new friends ran off too. We could try to steal that bridge." joked Jessie as she propped herself up on the edge of the basket. "Hay Jessie, James take a look at this." urged Meowth They both looked over the edge of the basket and they saw something heading straight for them. "What is it?" asked Jessie as she grabbed the binoculars and looked through them. "Is it a pokémon?" asked James as he looked at it. All of a sudden something appeared in front of them in a flash of light causing them all to stumbled backwards all most falling out of the basket. It was a small almost statue looking pokémon that was completely white in color except for several parts of its body which were light blue and gold. It looked as though is was be held together by some unknown force. "What pokémon is that?" wondered Jessie "I don't know." shrugged James "Luuu...Min...Min?" askedsaid The pokémon "She says her name is Luumin and she wants to know what we are doing." translated Meowth looking at Jessie and James. "Why does it want to know what are we doing?" snarled Jessie "Lu...Lu...Min." replied Luumin "She says it's none of you business for the reason she asking the question and she wants to know why we are here. This broad's getting pretty upset." said Meowth "Who care's! The only thing I care about right now is catching it!" shouted Jessie All of a sudden Jessie threw a net over the pokémon and it started squirming around trying to get out of the net. "Hay Jessie what's the big idea?" asked James "Well its simple...we don't know a thing about this pokémon so when we give it to the boss he'll give us a big promotion when he sees this beauty." laughed Jessie "I get where you’re heading with this." nodded Meowth "Uh-oh." said James looking at the pokémon who was now glowing. "Lu!" yelled The pokémon and all of a sudden there was a flash of light followed by an explosion. "Well I guess she wasn't too happy with your plan." sighed James "Why is nothing going our way!" shouted Jessie as they all disappeared in the sky. "Luumin." snickered Luumin as it looked off into the direction that Team Rocket blasted off in. …………………….. Meanwhile back down in the cave everybody had started to get out of the pool and dry off. "Well that was fun." smiled Misty "Yea...we got caught in the middle of a wave war." laughed Brock “Pika.” said Kachu to Pikachu. “Pi.” nodded Pikachu “I want to do that again one day.” laughed Ash “Ha…glad y’all had fun.” said Timothy They turned around as he swam toward them and crawled out of the water, before getting down of his hands and shaking himself dry like a dog or cat would do. When he was completely dry he looked back over at Ash, Misty and Brock and saw that they were completely soaked again an he laughed. After everybody had completely dried off they all went into the living room a few minutes to sit down. A few minutes later a bright skinned man about Tanza's height came walking into the room. "Tanza, Timothy what are you all doing here and who are your friends?" He asked "What's up Steve? This is Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock." introduced Tanza "It's nice to meet you all." nodded Steve "You got a letter from Yucon Corps." noted Timothy Timothy then reached into his backpack and pulled out a white envelope, before he toss it to Steve. He caught the white envelop, opened it up and began reading what was written on it. "So what does it say?" asked Tanza "Apparently doing that last freakish storm a cave has opened up on the side of Draco Meteor Ridge and they want me to do a little exploring in It." read Steve "That's good." nodded Tanza "Yeah, but I’m not going to be heading that way anytime soon. So Timothy can you go explore it?" asked Steve "Apparently, but only if I get to keep a little of what I find." requested Timothy "Where's Draco Meteor Ridge?" asked Ash "Draco Meteor Ridge is a huge mountain range to the north of here. They say it's the largest mountain range in the world reaching a height of eight thousand eight hundred and forty eight and a total length of eighty thousand kilometer's." explained Brock Steve thought for a few minutes, reached into his back pocket, pulled out a cellular phone, before he dialing a number on and began talking. After a few minutes of talking he hung up the phone and returned it back to his back pocket. "Well I just got off the phone with the president of Yucon and he wants’ you to stop by his office when you get to Cibola. He said y'all will work out the agreement's there." explained Steve "Sure." nodded Timothy "Well it's getting kind of late...you all can stay here for tonight. I've got to get back to work." said Steve "What are you doing?" asked Timothy "Just a little digging for goods." replied Steve "Have you found anything of interest?" asked Timothy “Nope...not really." sighed Steve "Maybe I’ll find something." exclaimed Timothy "Maybe...me and my pokémon just dug up a new cavern so maybe you'll luck up and find something of interest." nodded Steve "Hay can I come?" asked Ash "Pika?" asked Pikachu "Sure." nodded Steve Steve, Timothy, Lucaria, Ash and Pikachu all left out of the room and followed Steve to a black door. They went into the room and it was there that Ash and Pikachu where confused to only see a hole in the center of the small closet sized room. "Where does this hole lead?" asked Ash "To the underground cavern's that we explore." explained Steve "Don't worry...its safe and fun." assured Timothy and he jumped into the hole with Lucaria and Steve behind him. "Pika." said Pikachu "Well lets go." urged Ash and he jumped into the hole with Pikachu behind him. "Pika!" shouted Pikachu "Yahoo!" shouted Ash and Pikachu as they slide deeper and deeper into the earth. After a few seconds of sliding they finally saw light at the end of the tunnel and when they came out of the tunnel they landed on something squishy. "Di...to." said A voice "What was that." thought Ash They both turned around and saw a large pink Ditto by the wall looking at them.. "That's a big Ditto." noted Ash "Chu." nodded Pikachu "Well I see you've met my Ditto. Come on." urged Steve They looked around at the cave as they followed several feet behind Steve. They saw a small waterfall flowing though the wall into a small river that flowed through another wall. They walked through another tunnel and then they came upon another smaller cavern. They saw that the ground was covered with grass and that the water flowed through the ground from the room they just came from. And looked by the wall in the corner of the cavern and there he saw three large pokémon standing beside Steve. There was an Aggron and two other pokémon that were just as large as Aggron. It was like an ankylosaur though it was covered in a yellowish-gold and gray armor. Its body was also covered in spikes from its head down to its thick club like tail. The other one that looked like a giant otter that was holding a big rock, but it was shaped like a club and it was also the size of the other two, but with blue fur and gray area's in-between the fur. "I know that's an Aggron, but let's see what the pokédex say's about the other two." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at the two pokémon. "Ankrash the Club Tailed Pokémon and the evolved form of Anklub. Ankrash are powerful pokémon that use's it's mace like tail to defend and against predators. A swing from it powerful tail is strong enough to crush a boulder to pieces. Kaotter the Rock Otter Pokémon and the evolved form of Cascotter. The male specie's of this pokémon are very dominate. The male's usually carry around large rock's that look like club’s that it use's as a weapon to crush its opponent's." said The pokédex "I'd hate to get hit with that. Are these your pokémon Steve?" asked Ash "Yep." nodded Steve "Hay we found something." said A voice "Who's there...who is that." said Ash as he looked around trying to find the source of the voice. "Chu." said Pikachu as he also looked around. "Where is that voice coming from?” wondered Ash "It just Timothy using telepathy." smiled Steve "I didn't know he could do that." exclaimed Ash "Well let me tell you something while you’re traveling with Timothy it's going to be allot of stuff about him that you don't know that you'll most likely learn from somebody else. Trust me...there is still allot about him that I don't know and I’m his uncle." laughed Steve A few minutes later Timothy burst out of the water and landed in front of them. "So Timothy what did you find?" asked Steve "That cold water was very refreshing...don't you think so Lucaria." laughed Timothy Lucaria burst from the water landed beside him and nodded her head, before she got onto her paws and began shaking till her fur was completely dry. "Yea Lucaria found a piece of a fossil or something." replied Timothy as he reached in his pants pocket and pulled out a blue colored rock. "If it is I’ve never seen a blue colored fossil like that." examined Steve as he looked at it while Timothy held it up in the light. "Well we dove pretty deep so there's no telling what else we could've found." noted Timothy as he passed Steve the stone. He then began to shake himself dry like Lucaria did and when he was done he began to get dressed. "Well I’ll do a little research to see what else I can find out about It tonight." said Steve "Cha." yawned Pikachu "Look's like Pikachu is getting sleepy. Come on I’ll show you where you'll be sleeping in here." urged Timothy "Ok." nodded Ash as he picked up Pikachu. He followed Timothy back down the tunnel to where they all landed. He then followed them to another corner of the cavern where he saw a glowing blue pad on the floor. "What's that?" asked Ash "It's a Teleportation Pad. We step on it and it'll teleport us back up to the room above." said Timothy He then stepped on the pad with Lucaria behind him and they disappeared in a flash of light. Ash walked onto the glowing pad and in a flash the next thing he knew he was in the room with the hole in the floor. "This way." motioned Timothy Ash followed Timothy as he walked and of the room and then he followed him down the hall to a blue door. When he opened the door Ash saw that the room was like a bedroom through it was somewhat large and it had four beds in it. Ash looked in one of the beds at the head of the room and saw that Brock was already fast asleep in the. "You can sleep here...I see Brock's already asleep." smiled Timothy "Ok...I’ll see you'll tomorrow." nodded Ash "Ok." nodded Timothy as he started walking back up the hall. "Hay Timothy when can you teach me to start using my aura better?" asked Ash "Hmm...well the original way to teach somebody aura was lost a long time ago, but I can teach you the way I learned It." said Timothy "Ok." nodded Ash "Alright then I’ll teach you, but how about this if you can get three gym badges’ I’ll teach you how to really tap into your aura so you can become more powerful." offered Timothy "No problem." agreed Ash "Alright then tomorrow we'll be in Karlin City where you'll have to face your first Jetix gym leader. So be ready." smiled Timothy "Nice...I’ll see you tomorrow then." nodded Ash as he went into the room. He laid Pikachu who had already fallen asleep in his arms down one of the beds on the other side of the room. "It's hard to believe that I’m spending the night underground. Anyway I guess I’ll do some special training tomorrow to get ready for the gym leader. Maybe Timothy will help me train with that a little." thought Ash as he laid down and went to sleep. To Be Continued............................. Category:Season 1 Content